What should have happened
by SAHRAT
Summary: Regina tells Robin to forget about her and to find a way back in love with his wife. Might have a few one shots chapters as well.
1. Chapter 1

Regina marched away from Robin, leaving him standing there in the forest. Her words to him about forgetting about her and find a way to fall back in love with Marian again. Could he truly do this he wondered, could he forget about the woman he was in love with? At that moment he knew he had his answer. He turned and took off after Regina, thinking for a little woman she sure was fast when she was determined. He finally caught up with her and put a hand on her arm and turned her around.

"Robin, what are you-" Regina started to say but was cut off from Robin's lips on hers. It was a powerful, hungry kiss that both felt had been denied to them for way too long. His hands were on her upper arms as they continued to kiss. Regina's first reaction to the kiss was to try to stop this from happening, she knew this was wrong. He was still a married man even if his wife was colder than a snowflake.

But it was Regina's heart that won out in the end, it had been screaming internally for far too long. It was full of love for this man who was kissing her at this very moment and it knew what it wanted more than anything. It wanted Robin, Robin's love for her.

In Robin's mind, his thoughts were that finally that the woman he was in love with was back in his arms. For weeks he has wanted to kiss her, and hold her and tell her exactly what he had been feeling. But his stupid code had kept him from listening to what his own heart had been telling him to do. That love, true love was the most important thing in the world. And what his stupid code had done was hurt the woman he was in love with and his wife and himself.

After a few more moments Robin pulled back from Regina's lips but moved his hands up to cup her face as his fingers went into her hair and caressed the back and sides of her head. Robin pressed his forehead to hers slightly as he opened his eyes to look down into her face. He saw her eyes were closed as she must be savoring the moment that they had just shared as much as he had been only moments ago.

"Robin, we can't." Regina said as she opened her eyes and made to move away from him. But Robin was having none of it, he moved his hands to her shoulders to keep her near him as he was not through speaking with her. Too many a times she had walked away from him, from the possibilty of the first time they should have met in that blasted tavern, to her leaving him in her sister's Zelena's farmhouse. And just now she was going to walk away from him, from them again.

"Regina, I can't let you walk out of my life like this again." Robin said. "I can't fall out of love with you and back in love with Marian. I don't work like that."

"But it's the only way to save her, I've tried everything and nothing will work but that." Regina said as her heart was breaking but that was because she loved him more than herself. She was giving up her happiness for him.

"I can't loose you." Robin said.

"Marian is yours, not me. You have to live by your code remember?" Regina said a little harsh than she had intended to say.

"Damn that code! It is costing me the woman I'm in love with." Robin said. "And like a friend once said, when you love someone you don't keep it in. You say it, and I love you Regina Mills with all my heart."

"I can't be your second choice Robin." Regina said.

"You were never my second choice Regina, my stupid code is what made me say this." Robin said as he took the sides of her face to get her to listen to his next words. "But know this Regina, my heart never wavered. I may very well be a thief but you milady, stole my heart and I never want it back." he said as he lowered his lips once more to meet hers. She responded to his kiss to match his emotions in that kiss.

"But what about Marian?" Regina asked.

"We'll keep trying to find a way to help her and I know you will find a way. I have complete faith in you milady." Robin said. "But I can't live a lie anymore. It was never fair to any of us."

"It may take me a little while to trust you again like I did before." Regina said. "When I get hurt I tend to put up a wall in case you can't tell." she said with a smile on her face.

"I've noticed and have no fears milady, I intend to woo you as soon as possible." Robin said. "And I will win your trust back as well."

"Well first I have a Snow Queen to stop." Regina said as she started to walk from him but once again he grabbed her hand as to stop her progress.

"I'm tired of watching you walk away from me, and WE have a Snow Queen to stop." Robin said as placed her hand in his and they started to walk back towards the Snow Queen's ice cream truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Just another one shot I wanted to do after today.

The next morning Regina started her plan into motion, she had come up with it the night before. It was the only way to solve everyone's problems, it would get Robin's wife back to him and Roland his mother. Regina knew the only one who would not win in this would be her, but for Robin's and for Roland's happiness she was prepared to sacrifice her own for theirs. She grabbed her coat and headed towards the forest where Robin's camp site was, she paused to take a deep breath as a few of Robin's men saw her and nodded slightly at her. They no longer feared her but some were still apprehensive of her from their many days of running from her dark knights in the Enchanted Forest.

"Your majesty." Little John said as he came up to her.

"Little John." Regina said.

"Can I help you?" Little John asked, not sure why she was here. He knew Robin had feelings for Regina, but also knew how difficult the whole thing had waned on Robin's thoughts.

"Is Robin here?" Regina asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. Robin took Roland off to fish this day this day but they should be getting back pretty soon." Little John said as Regina nodded. "Would you like to wait here for him? I can get you some coffee while you wait."

"No, no that's quite alright. But I would ask a favor of you if I may?" Regina asked, at Little John's nod she continued. "Would you ask Robin to come by my mausoleum, it's about ten minutes to the east of here, say around sundown?"

"I'll give him the message. Are you sure you don't wish to wait?" Little John asked once more.

"No, I'll see him later. Thank you Little John." Regina said as Little John nodded and watched her leave. Little John knew how deep his oldest friend's feelings were for her and how it was tearing him apart to not be with her but it was a complicated situation.

Regina went to her mausoleum and got everything ready that she would need. She had at least three hours before Robin should be here. More than enough time to get her potion ready for him. Once it was finished she sat there and looked at Henry's story book, seeing Robin and Marian with smiles on their faces only re-enforced her decision. Robin's happiness meant more to her than her own and she could not stand to look at the pained face of him anymore. She knew this whole situation had been hard on him as it had been for her but after today he should no longer feel the pain and want anymore.

Regina heard the doors of the mausoleum open and heard footsteps coming down, she took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves as she knew who it was.

"Regina?" Robin called out as he came closer and closer to her.

"In here." Regina said as she watched the shadow of him appear by the many candles she had lit and saw Robin come into the room where she was.

"Hello Regina. Little John gave me your message." Robin said as he looked at her, sitting there in a beautiful red dress and her hair curled around the edges slightly. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Yes, I thought we might could talk for a few minutes. If you don't mind." Regina said.

"I'd like that, of course." Robin said.

"Good, I think I might be on a way to save your wife." Regina said as Robin approached her until he was only a few feet from her. She stood up and held her hands together to settle her nerves.

"I knew you would think of something Regina. I've always had complete faith in you." Robin said.

"So I thought we might have a drink for good luck with my plan for saving her." Regina said as she turned from him to grab a bottle and poured them both a drink into two glasses. Making sure he was not near her she quickly grabbed the small bottle she had kept in her fist and poured the liquid into his glass. She grabbed their glasses and turned around to him and handed him his glass. He smiled as he took his glass from her.

"What shall we drink to?" Robin asked.

"To happy endings." Regina said as she raised her glass up in the air. This was it, the moment he would forget all about her. Every moment they had spent together, his confession of being in love with her. Her telling him about what his tattoo meant to them both.

"To happy endings." Robin said as he took the glass to his lips as his eyes stayed glued on her face. Regina's mouth opened slightly as she watched him about to take the drink. She watched Robin's eyes squint as he took the glass from his lips and tilt the glass and poured the drink on the ground of the mausoleum.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked completely surprised at his actions. This was his chance at saving his wife.

"I know what you are trying to do Regina. But I won't have you erase my memories of you from me." Robin said, he had suspected something was up from the moment Little John had told him about Regina wanting to see him, especially after yesterday of her telling him to forget about her.

"You don't get it do you? This was the only way to save your wife, to save your happy ending." Regina said.

"Regina I can't just forget you, my feelings for you are very strong and I have no wish to see them end." Robin said.

"You're sacrificing your happiness and Roland's. Nothing else will save your wife." Regina said.

"Regina what I've been doing is sacrificing everyone's happiness. Marian's, Roland's and my own." Robin said. "But I know I hurt you and made you attempt to sacrifice your own happiness. But I can't do this anymore."

"What are you saying?" Regina asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you and I won't loose anymore time with you." Robin said as he walked up to her and put his hands on the sides of her face.

"Robin what about your wife?" Regina asked.

"We shall work together and come up with another solution to help Marian." Robin said. "And when, not if but when we solve this, I will have a talk with Marian and tell her where my heart now lies. I know Marian and I know she will understand."

"There's another way still." Regina said as her eyes lowered.

"Regina, don't even for one moment think to erase your memories of us either. For if you do then I shall kiss you and make you remember our love together." Robin said as Regina looked up at his face with his words. Robin knew where her mind was going. He had told her recently how he knew her better than she realized.

"I guess you do know me better than I thought." Regina said with a small smile.

"Now why don't you come back to the camp with me and enjoy dinner with my men and I? " Robin asked. "For I know one little lad who would love to see his Regina."

"I'd love to see Roland." Regina said as he took her hand in his and walked her out of the mausoleum to his camp site.


End file.
